


Black and Blue

by graytheglowinggay



Series: Three Beans and a Direwolf [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bar Room Brawl, Drabble, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Polyamory, Poor Life Choices, Responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay
Summary: Ygritte gets into a bar fight. Again.





	Black and Blue

“Jon, quit worrying about me. I’m fine.”

“Ygritte, there is glass in your face. We need to get you to a hospital.”

“I am a responsible adult.” Her voice wavered.

“Satin’s already driving us there.”

“Dammit.”

Yet again, Ygritte had made a bad decision while drunk, and Jon and Satin had to assist her because of it. She had insulted a stranger, gotten into a fight, slipped on a puddle and twisted her ankle, and fell on her own broken bottle, getting shards of glass stuck in her face.

“I have half a mind to put you under house arrest.”


End file.
